There is an expanding ecosystem of devices people use to access applications and information, or interact with others, and monitor or control processes. This ecosystem goes well beyond desktop, laptop, and tablet computers to encompass the full range of endpoints with which humans might interact. Devices are increasingly connected to back-end systems through various networks, but often operate in isolation from one another. As technology evolves, we should expect connection models to expand, flow into one another and greater cooperative interaction between devices to emerge. Cooperative interactions between devices can provide applications across business, industry, law enforcement, military, health, and consumer markets.